Drain snakes or augers may be used to unclog drains or pipes. Typically, a rotatable body is turned via a crank, lever, or motor. Rotational movement may be transferred to an elongated member or “snake” that is extended into the drain or pipe. The rotational motion of the snake may be applied to any foreign debris in a pipe, thereby dislodging or breaking up the debris and unclogging the pipe.
Drain snakes are typically employed in commercial or other more heavy duty applications. Accordingly, many drain snakes may be relatively heavy and typically must be actuated by a motor or cranking mechanism. As such, many drain snakes have been relatively expensive or otherwise impractical for most consumers.